Someone Like You
by Lady Kozato
Summary: "Você já teve o coração partido? Eu me lembro bem de como aconteceu. Depois daquilo eu fiquei paralisada. Ele havia me deixado. Eu o amava do fundo do meu coração. Mas talvez não tenha sido o suficiente."


**Someone Like You**

"_Para esquecer uma dor, nada melhor que um novo amor."_

Você já teve o coração partido?

Eu me lembro bem de como aconteceu. Lembro de vê-lo simplesmente me dar às costas e caminhar até a porta. Ele parou e disse um "para mim acabou" depois saiu.

Depois daquilo eu fiquei paralisada. Ele havia me deixado. Suas palavras ecoavam por minha mente. E dia após dia eu apenas conseguia me lembrar dele.

Eu o amava do fundo do meu coração. Mas talvez não tenha sido o suficiente.

Lembro-me de que naquele dia eu gritei... gritei até não ter mais garganta para tal. Chorei até não haver mais lágrimas. Naquele dia... quando ele atravessou aquela porta pela ultima vez. Lembro-me de que meu coração se partiu em milhões de pedaços.

Ainda hoje, dois anos depois, dói. Vê-lo partir foi doloroso demais. Mas eu ainda sim segui com minha vida... com meu sonho.

Há um ano eu consegui realizar meus sonhos. Hoje sou uma cantora com contrato com uma das maiores empresas do país. Posso não ser famosa, não ainda, mas sei que um dia serei tão famosa quanto minhas ídolas.

Mas ainda há a pergunta: Você é feliz?

Eu devia responder um firme "Sim", mas seria mentira. Eu não estou completamente feliz, e talvez eu nunca mais o seja.

Aquele amor... recordá-lo ainda me dói... mas uso essa dor a meu favor. Já escrevi tantas canções com base nesse amor. Nos momentos de felicidade que tive ao lado _dele_, nos momentos de dor... e também... sobre o dia em que _aquilo_ aconteceu.

Caminhei por meu camarim e parei frente ao espelho.

Fitei meus olhos castanhos realçados pela sombra leve. Dei alguns últimos ajustes no cabelo e no vestido.

Sorri, seria minha hora de voltar ao palco.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu, e também onde estou.

Bom, chamo-me Lucy Heartphilia tenho 23 anos, e agora eu me dirigia novamente ao palco em que estava momento atrás – havia parado apenas para beber água e respirar um pouco.

Sorri logo subindo no palco e acenando para algumas pessoas. Era meu show no fim das contas.

Sentei-me em um banquinho alto que havia frente ao microfone e cumprimentei a todos.

Cantei algumas musicas. A noite estava passando rápido, quando dei por mim já era onze. E a esse ponto o bar/restaurante/casa de show em que eu me encontrava já estava cheio.

Finalizei uma canção e acenei para que um dos assistentes trouxesse-me água.

Quando entreguei novamente a garrafinha para meu assistente, que voltei o olhar para a platéia eu o avistei.

Seus cabelos continuavam os mesmo loiros bagunçados. Seus olhos azuis ainda mostravam-se como um livro aberto, isso notei de primeira diante da surpresa dele ao me ver.

Ele pareceu assustado, e então virou-se para a garota que vinha junto de si. Estas era uma albina um tanto baixa. Na verdade era bem parecida com Lisanna a irmã da minha secretaria. Mas eu sabia que não era ela.

Engoli em seco quando notei que a albina insistiu em ficar. E assim ambos seguiram para uma das mesas vazias que haviam no centro.

Respirei fundo. Talvez essa fosse uma das melhores oportunidades para eu cantar _aquela_ musica...

Sorri para minha platéia.

- Sabe... eu estava pensando em cantar uma das musicas do meu primeiro CD – comecei. – Mas eu mudei de idéia... – e então pus-me de pé e segui para o piano. – Tocarei para vocês, uma platéia tão linda, um musica que compus ontem. – acenei para que o musico me desse seu lugar, este assim o fez sem pestanejar.

Ao canto do palco eu poda ver Mira – minha secretaria e também aquela que cuidava de mim – meio... desesperada.

Sorri para ela, e acenei um "tudo bem".

E então eu comecei.

Meus dedos deslizavam pelas teclas com tanta suavidade. Eu estava calma... calma demais. Sempre imaginei esse momento... sabe, sempre pensei que ficaria nervosa e que acabaria errando tudo... mas não. Aqui estou eu cantando a musica que fiz para o homem que partiu meu coração em milhares de palavras.

Essa é para você Sting Eucliffe.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

_(Eu ouvi dizer que você estava estabilizado_

_Que você encontrou uma garota e esta casado agora_

_Eu ouvi dizer que os seus sonhos se realizaram_

_Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não dei)_

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

_(Velho amigo, por que você esta tão tímido?_

_Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz_

_Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada_

_Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar)_

I had hoped you'd see my face

And that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over

_(Eu esperava que você veria o meu rosto_

_E que se lembraria_

_De que pra mim não acabou)_

Cada verso... foi tudo pensando nele. Me pergunto se durante todo esse tempo ele ainda se lembrava de mim. De nossas brincadeiras... ou ao menos do tempo em que eramos amigos...

Por que... mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda tinha esperança de revê-lo... esperança de que ficaríamos juntos... mas agora eu vejo... eu fui a única a ter esperanças...

Quando ele me deu as costas naquele dia... ele deu as costas para minhas esperanças também... deu as costas para minha vida... para nossa historia juntos... e seguiu em frente com a própria vida.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"

_(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu implore_

_Vou lembrar de você dizer_

"_Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")_

É... ele fere mesmo... e dói muito.

Mas ainda sim... é glorioso se apaixonar.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

_(Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere, é)_

You'd know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised in a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

_(Você saberia como o tempo voa_

_Ontem foi o momento de nossas vidas_

_Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão_

_Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória)_

Sorrateiramente roubei um olhar dele. E lá estava novamente os olhos assustados... surpresos... amedrontados...

Talvez... só talvez... ele soubesse que a musica era para ele.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight

I had hoped you'd see my face

And that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over

_(Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada_

_Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar_

_Eu esperava que você veria meu rosto_

_E que se lembraria_

_De que pra mim não acabou)_

E eu continuava a deslizar as mãos pelas teclas com a maior suavidade. Eu ouvia o ressoar das letras... eu amava aquele som... o som da calma... o som da paz... o som de um piano.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"

_(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro_

_Vou lembrar de você dizer_

"_Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")_

É verdade... só às vezes o amor dura...

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made

Who would have known how bitter-sweet

This would taste?

_(Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado_

_Arrependimentos e erros, são feitos de memórias_

_Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto amargo_

_Que isso teria?__)_

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"

_(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro_

_Vou lembrar de você dizer_

"_Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")_

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"

_(Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro_

_Vou lembrar de você dizer_

"_Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere")_

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

_(Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere, é)_

E quando finalizei, pude ouvir o ressoar dos aplausos.

Quando ergui-me para agradecer pude ver algumas mulheres com lágrimas nos olhos.

Todos emocionados... inclusive a garota que estava com o Eucliffe...

A noite se seguiu tranqüila depois daquilo tudo. Cantei mais uma ou duas canções, e logo despedi-me de todos... já havia acabado meu 'turno'.

Segui devagar para meu camarim. Era um lugar pequeno, mas confortável.

Adentrei no cômodo e tranquei a porta. Tirei o vestido e depositei dobrado sobre a cômoda. Logo vesti roupas mais confortáveis e retirei a maquiagem.

E então batidas na porta chamaram minha atenção.

Destranquei a porta já imaginando uma Mirajane histérica entrando gritando comigo, mas ao invés disso depare-me com um loiro... a sim eu me lembrava dele.

Rufus Lohr, pianista e violinista famoso.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Boa noite senhoria – cumprimentou.

Sorri.

- Boa noite – respondi. – Quer entrar?

- Na verdade, vim lhe convidar para sair – disse-o sorrindo.

E então me peguei encantada por aqueles olhos escuros e por aquele sorriso.

Sorri.

- Seria uma honra sair com um dos melhores pianistas do mundo – afirmei adentrando no cômodo novamente apenas para pegar minha bolsa.

Assim que sai do camarim novamente ele me ofereceu o braço, ao qual enlacei com delicadeza.

Parecíamos um casal nobre dessa forma. Era engraçado de imaginar.

Durante todo o caminho que percorremos pela cidade noturna – iluminada apenas pelas estrelas – conversamos sobre diversos assuntos.

Na verdade tínhamos os mesmos gostos.

Amávamos musica clássica, assim como também tocávamos piano e violino. Gostávamos dos mesmo tipos de filmes e atores/atrizes.

Depois de muitas horas de papo jogado fora... quando o sol estava para nascer – sim passamos a noite juntos conversando e andando pela cidade conhecendo os bares noturnos da bela Paris. Ao nascer do sol fomos para a Torre Eiffel e de lá assistimos uma das mais belas paisagens naturais.

O nascer do sol. Devo dizer que aquilo foi bem romântico.

Na verdade, durante toda a noite nosso encontro pareceu um tanto... romântico...

Parecíamos predestinados... ou almas gêmeas... sei lá.

Apesar de que eu custo a acreditar nesse assunto sobre almas gêmeas ou predestinadas.

Mas se tiver de acontecer algo entre nós... bom, isso apenas o futuro dirá.

O engraçado é que... parecia que, aos poucos, ele apagava a cicatriz que o Eucliffe havia criado em mim.

É... talvez não sejamos predestinados, mas talvez ele possa fazer com que essa cicatriz pare de doer.

**~Fim~**


End file.
